The BAU, The SBPD, And more
by aperceptionisonlyaperception
Summary: (Thanks so much to the reviewer who pointed out my original error! ) Shawns mom and Jason Gideon have a secret,It leads to the BAU showing up in Santa Barbara. How will the situation work out with all the puzzles to solve? When emotions run (high on all sides, can the good still beat the bad?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, So if anyone had actually taken an interest in my psych ff. I am sorry ,but everytime I sit down to write it this comes out. For those who might have interest in Escape I will update that again soon.. I hope. School is back in session so I do not have alot of time to write and my updates will be farther apart than normal. I adore Psych. Shawn and Jules are my favorite couple on television. I also really like criminal minds. Any characters you recognize from either of those shows is not mine. Those belong to USA and CBS and alot of other people namley not me. I love reviews aspecially ones that critique my writing. Tell me what you like, what to change or even what to add. I will try to listen t o advice something I will not do though.

Okay super long An but that is okay. Hope you enjoy my story!

Trinity Gideon was curled into a ball on her tropical themed bedspread. If she had dared to stand up walk over to her front door and peek out. She would have seen the man with a blacksuit standing guard. It wasn't fair she thought.

Trinity's mom was a psychologist with an iedetic memory. Because of her mother's job, they would travel across the country. Her mom often did psych evals at various police departments. Trinity didn't mind traveling. As long as they always came back to the tiny two bedroom apartment that was half the size of the smallest hotel rooms they stayed in. The reason Trinity enjoyed coming home had nothing to do with the bright pink walls . The teal blue carpet that the young girl had been informed was the Color of an ocean somewhere had nothing to do with what made this apartment home either.

Trinity loved being able to look out her window and see the dark water crashing against wood. She could walk a few yards and hop on a trolley that took her to the best chocolate place in the world. Trinity Gideon adored the touristy city that she lived in. She loved living on a tourist trap pier. Looking out her window and seeing a world famous prison. She loved being with in driving distance of scenic beaches. Trinity didn't mind traveling as long as they came home.

Normally Trinity would be getting prepared for going back to Saint Francis Academy with her best friend Thea on the Saturday after returning from a businesstrip with her mom. However, three days ago she had put her foot down refusing to go back to that school without Thea.

Dorathea Davison had been your typical twelve yearold girl. She was of Irish decent. With thick dark hair that fell loosley onto her shoulders. She had enjoyed swimming competively. In most of her life she blended into the background coming of as the shy girl with nerdish tendencies. Everything she got academically she worked hard for. Most people who had met her would vaguely remember her face but not much more. If asked most people would tell you she was kind and smart. Dorathea spent most of her time with an energetic, strawberry blond. Until eight days ago Thea had always been texting or standing next to Trinity Gidion.

Eight days ago Thea had stopped texting Trinity. Trinity had known something was wrong, but nobody believed her. For three days Trinity had been told that the Davisons were just on vacation. That Thea was out of cell service and that was why they couldn't get in contact. Then Madlien Spencer had received a phone call. The Davisons were missing. She had then gathered her daughter in her arms and told her she was probably never going to see her best friend again.

That was why instead of going back to school shopping with Thea, Trinity had been at the airport showing a picture of the Davisons to employees asking if any of them had been seen there. Trinity had been going to the bathroom when a guy and a girl had walked in. Hearing the mans voice in the ladies room had caused Trinity to lift her legs as silently as she could. It was then that she heard the plan to murderer the head psychic detective for the SBPD.

Trinity had never been religious. However then as she had listened to the plan to take the detective's bestfriend, then his girlfriend, then his mom and dad. Last they would make him watch as everyone he cared for was murdered. The fact that God didn't smite them down and stop the murderers made her believe there was not one. After they left Trinity had ran to the nearest police station to tell them what she heard.

That is why Trinity is terrified curled up on her bed. After awhile her mom bursts into her room. "Rose! Are you okay?" She asks worry tensing her voice.

Trinity looks up as tears fill her vision. "They don't believe me. And a detective in Santa Barbara is going to lose everything!"Trinity told her mom begging her to help.

Madelin studied her daughters face. She is a psychologist. She knows that this could easily be her grieving daughters cry for attention. Maddie also knows her daughter. In every micro expression on Trinity's face was fear and sincerity. Madelin pulled her daughter toward her. "Which detective?" She asked figuring if a name was given she could call either her son or exhusband and have them look into it.

"The head psychic detective for the SBPD." She informed her mom.

Madelin Spencer felt her heart stop. "Goose" she gasped as she wrapped one arm protectively around her daughter. " Trinity, pack your bag." Madelin ordered as she pulled out her phone

Psych, Burton Guster speaking" Gus answered the phone on it's last ring. Shooting an annoyed glare at Shawn who was too engrossed in his mini golf course he was creating to notice it ringing.

Gus, may I speak with Shawn" Madlien requested.

"Sure, one second ." Gus spoke as he threw a bag of corn nuts at Shawn. Shawn looked up about to demand an explanation from Gus when Gus handed him the phone. "It's your mom" he said.

Shawn took the phone surprised. Wasn't his mom supposed to be at an urgent work matter? Isn't that why she canceled dinner with him and Juliet? "Mom" He spoke into the phone.

"Hey Goose, good news It turns out I can make dinner tonight."Madlien spoke as she pulled into a gas station. Trinity sat in the passenger seat. Madlien had had to cancel dinner with Shawn and his girlfriend when the Davisons went missing.

Shawn smiled."That's great. I'll call Jules and tell her "Shawn announced. Then put his hand over the reciever. "Dude, Juliet is going to meet my mom!" shawn told Gus.

"Juliet already knows your mom." Gus replied, flipping through his magazine.

At this Shawn frowned then pointed out the obvious."Not officially."

Smiling Shawn dialed His girl friend's number. "Hey Jules...

"Hey,Maddie?" Henry answered his door. His brow furrowed in confusion at the unexpected appearence of his Ex-Wife.

"Is Shawn here?" She asked. After Henry shook his head. She turned around and indicated for her daughter to come up to the door.

After a moment the young girl appeared at her side. With a smile towards her daughter, she introduced her daughter to her Ex-husband.

After a moment of standing awkwardly in the doorway. Henry gestured for them to come in. After they walked into the kitchen Madelin handed her daughter her laptop. "Go do your schoolwork in the back Rose Gidion, school work only. Do not even consider searching the SFPD records again or you will be grounded until you turn 40."

Trinity headed out into the backyard to do her online classes.

In the kitchen Henry turned to his former wife. "You have a daughter?" He asked. Madelin nodded. "How?.. When?..Does Shawn know?"

"It was a few years after I left. No Shawn doesn't know,and I think you know how Henry." Madelin explained.

"Who is her father?" Henry asked. At the flash of pain on his former wife's face, Henry felt a dig in his stomach. He remembered that this wasn't an interrogation. The person he was talking to is not a criminal. She is his family. Someone who for a large period of time was his whole world. Someone who ,rather he liked it or not ,he still cared deeply for.

Maddie felt a stabbing pain through her heart as she recalled those years after she had left her husband. Maddie , had cried everynight for monthes after she left. A few years later she had met Jason. He was kind and intelligent. He was passionate in everything he did. Mostly he loved her...and she did love him.

Madelin Spencer had found herself alone. Without the promise of returning to her family. She missed Henry and Shawn more than she ever thought possible. Her logic had been simple. When the day came that Henry was lost to his work in the way that she had seen happen to so many others. She wouldn't have to watch its agonizing pace. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. So even though when Jason came around she still cared for her Ex-husband. Madelin Spencer took the easy road. She forced herself to fall for the kind man who loved her.

Little had she known the very thing she had been terrified of happening to Henry would consume him shortly after the birth of their daughter.

Trinity folded her laptop and set it aside. She brought her legs up under her and leaned into the side of the porch swing. She felt like a horrible friend. She had forgotten to text Thea that she was going to Santa Barbara. Trinity had't even considered texting her best friend until now. And now.. Trinity remembered. Thea is gone.

It felt so unreal. Never had Trinity imagined life without Thea. It had always seemed so in stone. After highschool, they would go to collage together, After that they would work near each other. It had always seemed like they would end up in a nursing home as old ladies. Trinity had never contemplated the idea of never seeing her again. It seemed so forieghn and … wrong.

They two best friends had two promises. The first one was simple. It was one that most girls will have at one point in their life. It is the promise to be best friends forever. The second promise is not as common. Since the bestfriends were six years old they would promise eachother everyday." I will be a better me tomorrow." Neither girl knew why they started doing it. They just simply kept doing it.

The grief squeezed Trinity chest mercilessly. Sadness grabbing her breath, holding it hostage and forcing Trinity to comprehend the incomprehendable .

Henry had seen many grieving friends and family in his time on the force, but he always expected the grief. Now as he walked into his backyard, He was not prepared to see the young girl curled inward. The struggle her mind was facing so evident on her face.

Henrys first instinct when he come across the crying girl is to turn around and get her mother. Perhaps this is the instinct everyone has upon coming to a situation that requires one to work. Henry however is one of the better men, He walked towards her. "Hey, Sweetie what's bothering you?" He asked as he settled himself next to his Ex-wifes daughter.

Trinity looked up." I'm never going to see her again. Nobody cares enough to look.. and our promises don't matter!" Trinity was trying to force herself to accept it. To accept that Thea was gone and the world kept turning.

It didn't feel like that for Trinity though. It felt like the world had stopped. That she was still on one day. Looking around her she felt anger. The mailman who was delivering mail, The seagulls yelling, the car driving past with the music too loud, they didn't know. They couldn't see the loss of an intelligent, hard working, considerate and just all around amazing girl. They had no idea who Thea Davison was. That didn't seem right to Trinity. The man sitting across from her. Knew nothing of the amazing girl who was lost She couldn't do anything about all the people she just thought of, but she could inform the man sitting across from her.

Trinity went through this thought process in an astoundingly short matter of turned to him her green eyes pleading."Will you listen?" she asked. Taken aback by the request Henry nodded and Trinity began telling the tale of Dorathea Davison. By the time the story was done Henry understood the scene he had entered when he walked into his back yard.

"Ya know what the best thing about a pomise is?" He asked Trinity after listening to her grief.

"What?" Trinity asked her eyes red and her face tear stained.

"You can always make and keep them. Even if that person can't hear you...all you have to do is remember." He informed her.

Trinity turned the statement around in her head repeatedly. After a moment she offered a small smile. "Thank you."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. After a while Henry realized the girl had fallen asleep. He attempted to gently nudge her awake but all that resulted in was her shuffling in her sleep so she was leaning against his elbow. Henry gave up on waking her up and simply closed his eyes and relaxed. That was how Madelin found them.

Relieved that her daughter seemed to sleeping soundly and not pacing her room as had been the habit of her daughter since the Davisons went missing she decided to go visit Shawn.  
ANANANANANANAN Shules and HP  
There will be criminal minds characters later. Please leave a review. I love all reviews.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I am back. So I did an entire chapter with the BAU. I don't know how well it was done, but it will get better and we will see whats going on with Shawn and trinity next chapter. I do not own the character of criminal minds or psych.**

Thanks for the review Fantomfaire I Hope you like the cm part. Promise a will start mixing the two shows soon.  
Please leave a review. I love any kind , ones that critique my story, also tell me what you want to see. What you liked and what you didn't like. Thank you for reading!  
AN Shules HP

"California has a problem." Garcia began. "Three Familys have vanished without a trace. The first one was the De 'Almatos. Mary, Nathanial and the 14 year old daughter Kristiana went missing from Santa Monica on July nineteenth of this year. On August first The Linens went missing. Theresa, George and their 14 year old daughter Lindsey. A picture of the six faces came onto the screen. They lived in Monterey. Last the Davisons , Bethany, Jackson and their 12 year old daughter Dorathea. Went missing on August eighth from their apartment in San Francisco. All of the familys went missing a week or two before the time they were reported missing.

At this Emily Prentiss spoke up. "How did know one notice these familys missing?" For up to two weeks. JJ flipped through her pages. "Each family owned a business, they had no one to report to." The profiling began. Agent Hotchner spoke up wheels up in twenty minutes. The SFPD already lost the best window they had to find the latest family we will start there.

The mood of the Jet on the way to San Francisco was bewildered of the team member had thoughts along the lines of. How could no one notice an entire family gone. The last family had been reported missing officially by the Saint Francis Academy.

About two hours after the BAU landed Emily and Hotch stood in the bedroom of Dorthea Davison. The room was painted a dark purple. A queen sized bed sat against a side wall. A silver desk sat against the wall opposite to it. Emily's heels clicked on the brown wood floor as she stepped toward the only gold objects in the room. "She swam competitively." Emily noted.

She then noted an array of other trophies. Several of them where from things like three legged races and tennis matches. The names for those where Thea Davison and Trinity Gideon. There was also a large plastic trophy that said. To the worlds greatest friends we are so proud of you two.  
Emily smiled as she stepped back and surveyed the room. All around the room were photos of two girls. Their victim and a strawberry blond. It was like a time line. It was clear Dorthea had been close with the girl, who Emily assumed was Trinity.

Emily walked over to the silver desk. Sitting on the desk was a cell phone. Emily picked up the phone and made her way to Thea's text history. The majority of the texts where back and forth between Thea and Trinity.

These messages ranged from simple one word texts to pictures. Some of the texts were the size of an essay. There were some messages that where sent from out of town. Most of these messages were from Trinity . Emily found the majority of these entertaining and light hearted. Towards the end though they changed. There was a large amount of unanswered texts. At first it was the typical beginning of a conversation a few hours later a question mark. A few more hours later a  
txt me back when u can. A day later  
Thea r u okay?  
. A few more hours  
later please txt me back.

THEA Answer the phone Please!

Thea you scaring me. Please txt or call me.

Thea, you rnt answering your cell or your home phone and neither are you parents please call me. I'm worried! !.

Emily looked up from the phone. "Hotch, it looks like the best friend noticed the family was gone days before they were reported missing." Emily informed her boss."I think we should talk to her." Emily voiced her thoughts.

Hotch nodded his he pulled out his phone. "Hey, Garcia can you pull up the contact information for Trinity Gideon?" Hotch requested. He could hear Garcia typing then pausing. She started typing again in a hurried manner.

"Sir, There is nothing in that name, not even a birth certificate." Garcia spoke. Emily and Hotch shared a look before they both glanced around the room once again.

Emily's eyes fell on the photo of two girls. This photo was like the many photos spread about the room. The only thing particularly interesting about this photo is that it held a clue. The clue that would help Emily and Hotch locate Trinity Gideon. " Trinity attends the same school as our victim." Emily pointed out. After noticing the matching polo shirts and plaid skirts they were wearing.

The rest of the team was at the police station trying to build a profile. Emily and Hotch entered Saint Francis Academy. They flashed their badges, then asked to speak with the principle. They where directed to the assistant headmasters office.

The assistant headmaster was in her early forties. If asked most students would describe her authority as strong. The majority of the students lucky enough to be in her Lit. Comp class adored . Every student strives for her approval in that class. Thea had been one of those lucky students as had Trinity.

As the FBI agents studied her they saw an authoritative adult with kind eyes and a pretty face. After they sat down in her office she looked towards them her eyes saddened as she asked."Are you here about Thea?"

Emily gave the teacher who was clearly saddened by the loss of her student a soft smile. "We are, We were wondering if Thea was close with another student here. Her name is Trinity Gideon."

"Yes, Thea had a friend named Trinity." Mrs. Madene blinked away a tear then looked at Agent Prentiss and Hotchner. "Those two were family to eachother... They came to Saint Francis Academy when Saint Francis Prep lost funding after a fire took out the school. We only accept two kids per grade per year. It is determined by an academic test and several other factors... Thea was a studious young woman always fallowed the rules. She was a hardworker. She would understand the criteria well. She rarely missed a day of school.

Trinity is a different story. Trinity's mother is a single mom who travels very often for work. She takes online classes as well as gathers any missed assignments from Thea. Normaly Saint Francis wouldn't allow this however, Trinity is astoundingly brilliant. Every assignment she ever turned excelled the expectations. I have held conversations with her that many of the teachers here would be unable to follow.

"Did Thea have any other friends aside from Trinity."Emily asked.

shook her head. " You may speak with their classmates,however it seemed as if they did not. Thea was shy. She was polite but not very social."

"Was Trinity friends with any of the other students?" Hotch asked. Hotch was starting to realize that to understand who Thea was they would need to speak with Trinity.

furrowed her brow. " Trinity was energetic and could talk of any subject she chose it seemed. Trinity had a friendlier more outgoing personality with various interests. It was common to see her conversing with other students and teachers. The only person I ever saw her initiate conversation was with Thea though."

" Do you have contact information for Trinity Gideons mother?" Hotch asked.

nodded. As she pressed printed the sheet out. " Agents, If you speak with Trinity please let her know the school will not fill in their spaces. Trinity can always come back to her classes. If Thea is found safe her spot will also be available... Please be understanding when you speak with her. Trinity is a good kid. The Davisons were a second family to her." For a minute appeared deeply saddened." It's unimaginable how she must be feeling right now."

Emily gave a comforting smile. "Thank you for your time..." She paused to think for a moment." We have no intention of causing Trinity any more emotional pain then she is already going through." Emily assured the teacher as they left. Once in the SUV Emily called Garcia.

The team was gathered in a conference room. When the phone rang. "Hey, Baby Girl you're on speaker." Morgan informed Garcia.

The rest of the team smiled as Garcia pouted."My steaming hot chocolate, you take away all my fun!"

"What do you have Garcia?" Hotch questioned her.

'OKay, My fabulous super heroes, This is where things get weird. I found a connection between two of the missing familys. The De'Almatos lived in Santa Monica about a week after they went missing Kylie Tanners went missing from the same area. It appears that Kristiana De'Almato and Kylie Tanners attended school together and were also on the same soccer team. Judging by the girls face book these girls were close. As in practically lived at each others houses best friends. The same thing thing showed up with Lindsey Linens. A few days after the Linens were reported missing Lindsey's Best friend Jane Alice went missing."

Garcia informed the team.

"Garcia, I need you to find Madelin Spencer." Hotch spoke up.

After a moment of furious typing Garcia spoke." She is currently employed as a psychologist for the SFPD amongst other police departments. She is currently on vacation time, And her cell number is 805 602 2343."

Emily dialed that number and walked to a different area of the department with less back round noise and better reception.  
" ." The psychologist answered her phone.  
Ma'am my name is Emily Prentiss with the FBI , We are investigating the dissapearence of the Davisons, and have reason to believe that your daughter may be in danger. Can you tell us where you are."

Madelin was shaken at this new but kept her voice calm. "I am visiting my son in Santa Barabara. I am at his detective agency. My daughter is with my Ex-Husband Henry Spencer who is retired from the SBPD."

Emily took a deep breath then made a desicion she was certain Hotch would agree with. "Ma'am my team will send two of our agents to ask your daughter a few question and protect her,"

Madelin was grateful for the protection and she knew her daughter would be comforted by the fact that someone was looking for her best friend."Thank you agent."

"do not worry our agents will be there shortly" Emily informed Trinitys mother before hanging up.

An hour later Emily and Hotch were on their way to Santa Barbara. JJ ,Morgan, Reid and Rossi were to build a profile and investigate in San Fransisco.

SO I keep pairing up Hotch and Prentiss way more then the actual show does. That is just my subtle HP shipper fanness. This story won't be as focused on that relation ship as it is in my cm story escape but it may come up.

Please leave a review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I am back Thanks so much for the reviews. Fantomfaire, Don't totally give up on me this chapter isn't the end of shawns reaction. Squintsquad183 you begged I continued.

I do not own criminal minds or psych. I do not own I know you know… also known as psych theme song.

So if you followed me over from escape I really don't know when that will be updated. Return might not be as much of a lost cause as it seemed to be if you like that story.

So my school came back in session wich leaves me with no time for writing so my updates will be sporadic that does not mean I abondoned my storys drom me a review.

By the way not watching new cm season so I only know anything before season 8. Psych though I am holding my breath and doing my part for the great oxygen drought… until feb any way.

Thanks for reading please leave me a review..

ANANHP shules shulien shules shules shules shules

Madeline walked into the psych office. She gave Gus a smile as Shawn came over and gave her a hug. "I am so glad to see you, mom... how have you been?"

Madeline smiled. She knew she had to tell her eldest. She couldn't leave Trinity at Henry's house all day."Oh, I've been fine. I want to hear more about you." She replied. "Tell me about the girl you are dating."

At the mention of his girlfriend Shawn's face softened as a contented smile rested on his face. His Jules was beautiful with her silky blonde hair that was always where it should be and her crystal blue eyes that manage to portray compassion and strength. "She is amazing mom; I know you will like her". He informed his mother.

After all Juliet is pretty, Intelligent a great detective who trusts her instincts and she can always understand a good eighties reference. Why wouldn't his mother love Juliet? She is his dream girl.

Shawn had never in his life been as positive of the approval from his parents. He knew though that his father already respected Juliet and his mother would love her.

Madeline could see the happiness in her son that had not been there before. It made her content. Her daughter's life seemed to be falling apart around her. Her baby girl was caught in a knot of grief so overwhelming. And she could do nothing to stop it. Shawn's life was coming together. He was happy in his job. Head over heels for the girl he was dating. Madeline fought back tears his business partner his best friend since boyhood.

Shawn noticed the unshed tears form in his mother's eyes. His brow furrowed in concern."Mom? What's the matter?" He asked reaching out to lay his hand over hers.

"Oh, Goose I am so sorry" she whispered.  
"Hey, we already talked about this; you never have to be sorry mom." Shawn reminded her.  
"I haven't told you something... but you need to know." She let Shawn comprehend her sentence before continuing "You have a twelve year old sister.

Shawn sat back surprised for a moment. Then turned to his mom who was crying. Immediately he pulled her into a hug. His mom is like his Jules in that way, neither of them are allowed to cry. Forcing a smile he asked his mother" Can I meet her?"

Yes you may, she just lost her best friend though so I am going to wait to tell her that you are her brother Shawn nodded.

Trinity Gideon answered Henry Spencer's door. Her mother and a man she did not recognize stood on the other side. "Hey," she greeted before turning around and settling herself back in front of the laptop at the kitchen table.

Madeline was annoyed, her daughter knew better than to just ignore someone who came in with her. She attempted to offer her youngest a smile. Trinity, this is Shawn Spencer, he is a special friend of mine."

Madeline actually began to feel anger when her daughter simply glanced up at him and uttered a monotone "pleasure."

Before she could scold her daughter, her son chimed in. I am a psychic detective for the SBPD. Want to see my awesome co-workers and office?" He gave her his signature lopsided grin.

Trinity thought it odd, that this man wanted to show off his job to her, but figured it would be better than sitting bored and staring at a blank computer screen wondering where her best friend is. She didn't see the detective as a threat because her mother clearly held a high regard and trust for him.

She gave him an easy smile, which was also fake, "sure why not". She replied.

Upon hearing this Madeline pulled her youngest into the living room."Trinity Gideon, so help me God! If I get word that you were on a computer even semi related to the SBPD... I can't begin to describe how much trouble you will be in." Anger forced its way into her voice.

Trinity tried not to let it bother her. Trinity tried to brush of the stab of pain. She tried to brush of insults as she had many times before; the strength wasn't there, not this time.

"I am not a bad person! I'm not even a horrible daughter." Trinity stated these as facts when she was unsure of how true they were. Stop treating me like a criminal. Trinity barely managed to keep her voice at normal volume.

"It would be allot easier to treat you like that. If you hadn't broken any laws." Maddie never would know what made her say it. Maddie will always remember the change in her daughters face. As the pain settled in her eyes, her small frame tensed up as Trinity's fists clenched.

Her green specked brown eyes flared almost red. She also would immediately regret her words. "I ha ate you" she shouted her voice cracking. With that she grabbed the keys to the truck and took off running. She would wait for Shawn in the car.

When Shawn walked into the living room and found his mother crying anger filled him. His mother was not allowed to be made to cry. Shawn marched outside with the intention of scolding Trinity, however after walking outside all the anger left him. He had now found a third person who was not allowed to cry. Trinity sat in the passenger seat her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Her shoulder who hunched over her body and her hands curled in fists. Tears uncontrollable made their way down her face.

Trinity couldn't understand herself she wasn't a girl who cried all the time. Crying and running angry from a loved one is something that she never thought she would do. Normally after a bad argument with her mother Trinity would go to Uncle Dave. Uncle Dave was actually Thea's uncle on her mother's side. Dave to Trinity had been the father she never got. Trinity didn't feel right calling Dave he was dealing with the disappearance of his sisters' entire family. Looking at the clock made Trinity fight back more tears it was 4:14 on a Wednesday, normally she would be helping Mrs. Davison prepare dinner. Then Thea and Trinity would finish their Homework, after that they would hangout as a family watch an episode of a show before Trinity would either go to the guest bedroom or her own house.

Shawn decided the best course of action would be to distract the crying girl. "So I was thinking we could head to my office... maybe grab a pineapple smoothie along the way." He suggested.

Trinity forced a smile. As she gave a shrug" sure why not." was her reply. After driving for about five minutes in complete silence Shawn broke the silence. "I'm sensing you love your mother, but just can't seem to get along with her." Trinity gave a scoff why was it that the only people who were able to see that her relationship with her mom did not need fixing were the Davisons.

"Whoa Psychic you do not want to go there. My relationship with Mom is complicated at its best." Trinity replied. Shawn nodded he seemed to know when to leave well enough alone.

"Closer with your dad then?" He asked as he wondered what that was like. He was already thinking about how ironic that was when Trinity's answer sliced through the air.

"My dad willingly dropped off the face of the earth when I was only weeks old." Her voice was indifferent. Shawn's phone began to ring. He looked at it seeing it was chief Vick he answered. "Hey, chief... This isn't another big and important nanny hunt is it?" He asked. After hearing her response he smiled. "Alright I will stop and get Gus then we will be there in about 20 minutes." he hung up the phone then turned to Trinity. "You my friend will get to see me work!"

Shules hp shules hp shules hp shules hp shules hp shules hp shules shules shules shules shules shules shules shules shulien

Hotch and Prentiss arrived at the Precinct. Hotch looked to Emily. That is an odd car to be visiting. Emily looked up. She let out a sigh as the blue car very slowly turned into a parking spot. She gave a nod. Finally the small car parked. Hotch decided to wait and see if it was indeed a teenager driving as he had assumed based on the shaky driving technique. Both agents were shocked at the driver and his two passengers. A thirty year old man dressed for a day at the office climbed out of the driver's side, he was wearing a plaid work shirt and black slacks. Another man climbed out of the passenger seat he was wearing a solid button up shirt. He opened the door for the back seat and none other than Trinity Gideon appeared.

"Hotch!" Emily spoke. Her eyes growing wide. Without looking up Hotch nodded.

"I see her." He replied.

The two agents watched as the two men held a small conversation then fist bumped before heading inside the station. Hotch parked at a much quicker pace then headed inside to find the chief of police Karen Vick.

The two agents made their way to the chief's office.

Chief Vick's office was considerably full. Though it was easily not as full as the Precinct in general. Carlton Lassiter stood next to the back corner of the room where Henry normally sat. Henry himself was standing near the door. Shawn and Gus walked in Shawn immediately went to stand next Juliet who stood near her Partner. Trailing after them was Trinity who went to stand in front of Shawn. Shortly afterward the two dark haired agents came and claimed the two seats directly in front of the chief's desk.

"Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss." Chief Vick greeted. With a nod from behind her desk.

"Oh, I see how it is, they get a greeting but we don't. Really feeling the love chief!" Shawn spoke.

Shawn, what are you doing?!" Gus whispered his question.  
"Gus, I am conjecting myself into the conversation!" Shawn replied  
Gus looked to his friend."Uh... Shawn I think the word you looking for is injecting."  
"I've heard it both ways" Shawn responded.  
Gus gave a disapproving Tsk.

" did you bring a kid with you to this meeting?" Chief Vick asked incredulous.

"I'm sorry chief I had to. She is the daughter of some one very important to me"

At this point Emily spoke up. "Before we speak with the victims rescued we need to speak with Miss Gideon." Agent Prentiss seemed to be speaking on behalf of herself and her partner.  
After all there were still several children missing and one in danger of becoming missing.

_In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity.  
I'm not inclined to resign to maturity.  
If it's all right, then you're all wrong,  
But why bounce around to the same down Song  
You'd rather run when you can't crawl._

I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth.  
I know, you know, they just don't have any proof.  
Embrace the deception, learn how to bend,  
Your worst inhibitions,  
Tend to psych you out in the end.

In the realm of complements there isn't any higher than,  
A fabricated misdirection fashioned by a liar.  
You think you hate, all that you love,  
Acting so surprised when it fits you like a glove.

to find the answers, then I offer a solution.  
I'm the one who's got a dose of healthy disillusion.  
If it's a game yeah, you wanna play.  
You better load the dice cus' they'll do it anyway, but,  
You'd rather run when you can't crawl.

I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth.  
I know, you know, they just don't have any proof.  
Embrace the deception, learn how to bend,  
your worst inhibitions,  
they'll psych you out in the end.


End file.
